Inolvidable
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] [Lyredy] Lyon Bastia es alguien con una vida tranquila, viviendo con sus hermanastros, estudia, tiene buenas notas...con la única diferencia de que está enamorado de la novia de su hermano Gray, pero no sabe que eso estaría por cambiar...Por otro lado Meredy es una chica sencilla y alegre a su parecer, ocultando algo, que solo Ultear, Erza y Juvia saben, ¿que será?.
1. Déjalo ya

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~[Inolvidable]~<strong>

**.**

**~[Lyon Bastia & Meredy]~**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo I.- Déjalo ya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Otra aburrida mañana más en la ciudad, eso solo significaba una cosa para Silver, ir a tocar por tres habitaciones diferentes, bueno ahora solo dos, porque misteriosamente desde hace dos semanas ya no tenía problema alguno con despertar a Ultear, y ahora solo quedaban Gray y Lyon, paso por la del primero y al entrar al cuarto del que si era su hijo de sangre, paso por un mar de ropa esparcida hasta que llego a la cama y a duras penas lo logro despertar recordándole que su reciente novia iría a almorzar con ellos a la casa. Por ultimo llego hasta el cuarto de Lyon y no se sorprendió de verlo dormir aún, Silver suspiro y negó con su cabeza resignadamente, hizo los mismos intentos que con Gray, de solo hablarle pero nada, sólo recibía gruñidos o gimoteos por parte de Lyon, así que recurrió a su antiguo método. Por otro lado, para Lyon fue extraño que Silver ya no hablara, pero bueno posiblemente se habrá cansado de hablarle, aunque esos pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir que fue despojado de la sábana en la parte de sus pies y estos eran tomados con fuerza, Lyon por instinto se agarró de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama.

-¿¡Que carajos haces!? -Replico al sentirse jalado de sus pies y ser levemente separado del colchón- ¡ya estoy despierto, deja de hacer eso!.

Silver soltó una carcajada y miro a Lyon.

-Caramba Lyon, no creí que fuera a utilizar ese recurso nuevamente para levantarte de la cama -Dijo entre risas Silver, Lyon lo miro haciendo un leve puchero en señal de que no tenía que hacer eso- Deberías darte prisa, Juvia~, vendrá a almorzar con nosotros.

-¿Enserió? -Cuestiono algo adormilado aún- ¿el baño ya esta libré? -Silver asintió.

-Gray acaba de salir de el.

-Espero que no lo haya dejado "perfumado" -Silver se echó a reír por el comentario de Lyon.

-¿¡Saben que los escucho hasta acá!? -Protesto Gray desde el pasillo.

-Shh, guarda silencio -Se quejó Lyon sujetando su cabeza y saliendo de su cuarto con una toalla en el cuello.

-¿Qué tal la cruda? -Cuestiono burlonamente una joven de cabello largó y negro, y de cuerpo voluptuoso.

-Ja ja ja -Se río con sarcasmo Lyon mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta.

Después de terminar su baño, Lyon salió y se colocó sólo el pantalón Lamia Scale, instituto al que pertenecía y en el cual era el mejor jugador del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Curiosamente los tres hijos de Silver prefirieron asistir a diferentes institutos, Gray el tipo pelinegro y popular jugador del equipo de fútbol iba al instituto Fairy Tail y Ultear, la chica guapa, con clase y bien porté de elegancia, sin mencionar sus altas calificaciones, ella prefirió asistir al instituto Crime Sorciere.

Término de colocarse el pantalón y se miró en el espejo que había en la pared del lavamanos, a diferencia de Gray y Ultear, que eran ambos de cabello negro, por otro lado Lyon tenia el cabello blanco y sus ojos más rasgados, aunque su cuerpo y altura eran las mismas que las de Gray. Y si Ultear y Lyon eran conscientes de que no eran hijos de sangre se Silver, pero él quiso ayudar a ambos después de las pérdidas de ambas familias, y bueno ellos gustosos aceptaron. Término de asearse y salió del baño con rumbo a su cuarto para terminar de colocarse el uniforme, tomo su mochila y al final guardo su celular. Bajo las escaleras y fue al comedor a tomar su desayuno rápido para salir e irse al instituto.

-¿No vas a esperar a que llegue Juvia? -Cuestiono al ver que el peliblanco iba al fregadero a dejar los platos que uso.

-No puedo quedarme hoy -Añadió mientras terminaba su jugo y lo dejaba en el lavamanos- hoy quede de llegar temprano con los de mi grupo, tenemos que decidir de que será el evento del festival escolar para recaudar fondos.

-Es cierto, Lamia Scale dará un festival -Argumento Gray al recordar que escucho de eso en Fairy Tail.

-En fin nos vemos al rato, me voy -Se despidió Lyon al salir de la casa.

-Yo también debo irme -Dijo Ultear poniéndose de pie.

-Esta bien, ten cuidado -Añadió Silver despidiéndose de Ultear, luego miro a Gray- bueno solo quedamos tu y yo.

-Si y-...

Se escucho que llamaban al timbre pero como Ultear iba de salida fue la que abrió recibiendo a Juvia.

-Buenos días Juvia -Saludo Ultear saliendo de la casa- se encuentran en el comedor, nos vemos luego.

-¿Eh?...bueno... -Fue lo único que dijo Juvia al ver a Ultear irse, entro y cerro la puerta para después ir al comedor- Buenos días~ -Saludo animadamente.

-Buenos días -Dijeron ambos, aunque Gray se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Juvia y invitarla a sentarse mientras le acomodaba la silla.

-Te iré a servir el almuerzo -Dijo algo serio Gray, fue a la estufa y de una vitrina saco un plato, en el cual sirvió el almuerzo que Silver preparo y lo puso en el lugar donde estaba Juvia.

-Gracias Gray -Le dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

-Si...como sea -Dijo algo apenado volviendo a tomar su lugar.

-Me tope a Lyon hace rato -Comenzó a relatar Juvia- ¿esta bien?.

-Él está perfectamente bien querida Juvia -Contesto Silver- solo tenía que llegar temprano hoy al instituto.

-Ya veo.

-Si -Dijo Gray terminando de pasar bocado- dijo que discutirían algo respecto al festival que darán en Lamia Scale.

Por otro lado iba Lyon rumbo al instituto, traía consigo un dolor de cabeza brutal de tremenda cruda, si tan solo ayer no hubiera bebido como puta...y luego sumando lo del festival escolar, que estaban siendo algo presionados los alumnos, lo único bueno de su mañana fue el desayuno de Silver y que se topó con Juvia a unas casas de la suya.

-Agghhg...que dolor -Gruño por lo bajó, pues sentía que su cabeza palpitaba, ya se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto hasta que su grupo de amigos se fue reuniendo para entrar juntos.

-¡Lyon! -Le saludo Yukka.

-¡Buenos días! -Saludo enérgicamente Toby.

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar? -Gruño Lyon.

-Claro campeón -Dijo entre risas Yukka.

-Ah, pero anoche~ -Argumento Toby.

-Pero anoche andabas peor que José Alfredo con la de "El último trago" -Estallaron en risas al mismo tiempo Yukka y Toby.

-¿Quieren dejar de molestarme ya? -Dijo algo fastidiado el peliblanco entrando por el portón principal al instituto.

-¡Tómate esta botella conmigo, y en el último trago nos vamos! -Cantaron/gritaron Toby y Yukka siguiendo a Lyon hasta el aula, pero se encontraron con Sherry en la puerta del aula.

-Buenos y amorosos días~ -Les saludo la Blendy.

-Buenos días Sherry -Saludaron los tres, aunque Lyon algo aburrido que fue y se sentó a su banco.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Cuestiono Sherry en un susurro señalando a Lyon con la mirada.

-Ya sabes la causante de eso -Contesto Toby con simpleza hundiendo los hombros.

-Aunque anoche dijo que ya iba a dejar las cosas como están, que ya no va a luchar por Juvia.

-¿¡Enserio!? -Cuestiono Sherry sorprendida recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Toby y Yukka.

-"¿Será cierto lo que dicen Toby y Yukka?, ¿¡Lyon por fin dejara de rogarle a Juvia!?, si eso es cierto quiere decir que..." -Pensaba para sí misma una jovencita pelirrosa, con su cabello atado a dos coletas y de ojos azules, su nombre es Chelia Blendy, ella se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, aunque bueno acababa de llegar y sólo iba a saludar a su prima Sherry a la preparatoria, ya que ella estaba en secundaria aún pero igual los edificios estaban en un mismo plantel, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Bastia hablar desde el aula.

-¡Ya les dije que esta vez es enserio!, ya dejare el tema de Juvia por la paz.

-¡Buenos días! -Saludo más energía de lo habitual Chelia mientras entraba al aula do de estaba su prima.

-Buenos días Chelia -Saludaron Lyon, Toby y Yukka.

-¿No tienes clase aún Chelia ? -La cuestiono Sherry.

-No, el maestro no llego, por lo tanto tengo las dos primeras horas libres, y pues quise pasar a saludarlos -Sonrió la Blendy menor.

-¡Hey Lyon, te busca el prefecto Jura, que te presentes en su oficina! -Dijo uno de los otros alumnos desde afuera por la ventana.

-¿Ahora qué quiere? -Mustio por lo bajó- ¡Hay voy! -Dijo levantándose de su banco- si llega el maestro díganle que Jura me mando llamar -Dijo con flojera saliendo del salón.

-¡Pero querías ser el jefe de grupo y el presidente de la escuela! -Le grito Yukka desde lejos.

-Chicos, me retiro unas amigas están esperándome~, los veo más tarde~ -Se despidió Chelia saliendo del aula.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Jura...

-Ahora veo que si te pasaste tremenda peda ¿no Lyon? -Cuestiono divertido Jura al ver a Lyon desparramado en el sillón que tenía en la oficina.

-¿Puedes ir directo al grano? -Cuestiono con algo de fastidio viendo al techo.

-Que humor... -Sonrió ladinamente y aclaro si garganta- necesito que me hagas un favor -Lyon lo miro con una ceja alzada- yo debería estar ahorita en la entrada de la escuela, porque vendrá un representante de otro instituto a dejar unos informes y listas de cosas con las que nos van a ayudar en el evento de Lamia Scale, pero en este momento la directora nos ha convocado a una junta en su oficina y, necesito que vayas a la entrada por mi, el alumno de la otra escuela ya debe de estar esperando por mi.

-¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio?.

-Ningún reporte a ti o tus amigos por el resto del semestre.

-Hecho -Dijo Lyon levantándose del lugar para salir des oficina.

-Hey -Le llamo Jura y este volteo- toma, son para la cruda -Término de decir al lanzarle un sobré con pastillas para aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

Al salir de la oficina de Jura, Lyon se fue rumbo a la entrada del instituto, iba con cara de pocos amigos y fastidio, ya se había tomado las pastillas para pasar el dolor de cabeza, pero obviamente estas no iban hacer efecto tan rápido, y bueno no iba con todas las ganas del mundo, pero eso de no tener reportes lo que resta del semestre le había agradado, pues a pesar de ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, más el jefe de grupo en su salón, Lyon y sus amigos eran un caos. Dio vuelta en la esquina de un pasillo y vio un grupo de alumnos amontonados, le evitaban el paso y justo estaban en la entrada, con paso firme fue hacia ellos.

-Oye -Le dijo a uno de ellos pero este apenas lo miro, estaban bastante concentrados en lo que fuera que vieran- Hey -volvió a llamarle a uno de ellos pero nada, cruzo sus brazos y suspiro, no estaba de humor...

-¿A qué se ve muy guapo y cool Lyon? -Cuestiono una alumna de secundaria que se encontraba en una banca sentada con el grupo de amigas de Chelia.

-Si~ -Respondió Chelia.

-Entonces con eso que oíste de que Lyon dejará de perseguir a la chica de Fairy Tail, ya tienes el camino libre Chelia -Menciono una de sus amigas.

-Lo se, ¿no es genial? -Respondió Chelia con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-Chelia...no quiero arruinaste el momento pero... -La llamo una de sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede? -Cuestiono la nombrada con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

-Míralo tu misma -Señalo con la mirada en dirección a donde estaba Lyon.

-Pero...¿Qué...?... -Cuestiono algo asombrada la menor de las Blendy al ver en la dirección que su amiga le dijo.

Y bueno, ¿cómo no te vas a asombrar al ver frente a tus ojos al chico que te gusta tomado de la mano de otra?. La muchacha con la que Lyon iba era de estatura normal, quizás un poco mas alta que Chelia, obviamente no era de Lamia Scale pues su uniforme era diferente y consistía en una falda de tablones azul con detalles de cuadro, una camisa de botones blanca y encima un chaleco azul oscuro, con medias grises y zapatos negros, su cabello era mucho en cantidad y de color rosa, pero diferente al de las Blendy, sus ojos eran un verde esmeralda que se lograba distinguir a lo lejos, su piel era blanca, se le notaba de lejos y más que nada por el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿De qué instituto será? -Se cuestionaban entre sí el grupo de amigas de Chelia.

-Ni idea, pero de los que están cerca de por aquí no es.

-¿De dónde crees que sea ella Chelia? -No hubo respuesta- ¿Chelia...?

-No se quien sea esa tipa... -Dijo con disgusto cruzando los brazos, y mirando a la distancia como Lyon y la otra muchacha caminaban apresurados y aún sujetados de la mano- pero se metió con el chico equivocado...

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

><p>Holo!, Chachos con nueva historia y que creen?, es Lyredy ewe (?), los voy hacer que amén a esa pareja (?), bueh me disculpo si hay algún error en la ortografía, pues estoy subiendo esto desde el iPod, y bah...pensaba hacer esta historia de solo dos capítulos, pero depende de ustedes si les llega a gustar vere que tantos caps podria hacer xD, no me juzguen! (?), ahora me dio un ataque de inspiracion y salió esto (aparte ya estaba tentada a querer hacer otro Lyredy) en fin, es todo, espero sus sexys reviews!, chachos los ama!~ (?).<p>

PD: recuerden que lyredy es amor y es bueno (?) -quien sabe que se fumó (?)-


	2. Rosa

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo II. Rosa.<em>**

**_._**

**_**_._**_**

_-No sé quien sea esa tipa… -Dijo con disgusto cruzando los brazos, y mirando a la distancia como Lyon y la otra muchacha caminaban apresurados y aún sujetados de la mano- pero se metió con el chico equivocado…_

_Fue lo que había dicho Chelia con disgusto y formando un puchero en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho._

-Tranquila Chelia –Intento calmarle una de sus amigas tocando el hombro de la nombrada- tal vez solo sea una confusión ¿no crees?.

-Sí, además si Lyon acaba de salir de una "desilusión" amorosa con la tipa de Fairy Tail y se resigno a tenerla como cuñada, no creo que tan pronto ya este saliendo con otra chica –Argumento otra de las amigas de Chelia.

-Tienen razón –Dijo de una manera más tranquila la Blendy más joven- no tendría porque preocuparme ¿cierto? –Sonrió mientras ella y sus amigas tiraban una carcajada.

**_#_**

_Seguía corriendo por los pasillos, es que…¿en qué cabeza cabe acosar de esa manera a una alumna?, "¡esos degenerados!", era lo que había pensado Lyon al ver que era en lo que estaban "tan concentrados", pobre alumna ¿Qué pensaría de su nuevo instituto?, dirá que todos son unos degenerados calenturientos como en Fairy Tail. Esa y mil cosas más pasaban por la cabeza de Lyon hasta que llego a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa con la muchacha que venía corriendo, dejo que ella tomara asiento mientras que él se dirigía a donde les servían el almuerzo para después volver a regresar con dos pequeñas tazas de té, colocó una frente a la muchacha y la otra la llevo en su mano hasta que se sentó en la otra silla quedando frente a ella, suspiro y dio un sorbo a su tasa._

-Lamento lo ocurrido hace rato –Comento el peliplateado rompiendo el silencio y colocando la tasa en la mesa.

-No hay problema –Respondió ella tomando algo de té.

-No, no por supuesto que lo hay, ¿Qué vas a pensar de Lamia Scale después de lo ocurrido?, que sus instalaciones están llenas de degenerados urgidos de sexos –Remilgo algo avergonzado- como presidente de dicho instituto me disculpo en nombre de mis compañeros, solo espero que no abandones nuestra institución.

-Pues no dejare el instituto –Contesto ella y luego soltó una risa corta, a lo que Lyon la miró algo confundido- bueno si al menos estudiara aquí no lo haría.

-¿Qué?.

-Para ser el presidente de Lamia Scale eres muy despistado –Lyon frunció el entrecejo ante ese comentario, ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa para venirle a decir despistado a él?.

-¿Cómo que despistado? –Cuestiono de una manera un poco agresiva.

-¿Quién más? –Cuestiono moviendo sus manos en un ademan de cómo si fuese lo más obvio- si no lo fueses desde el principió te habrías dado cuenta que ni siquiera pertenezco a Lamia Scale –Dijo divertida ensanchando un poco su sonrisa mientras señalaba el símbolo de su chaleco que era tapado por uno de sus mechones rosa de cabello.

-¿Qué…? –Cuestiono con algo de incredulidad dirigiendo sus ojos a donde la muchacha le había señalado, y efectivamente…ese no era el logotipo de sirena que tenía Lamia Scale como escudo en sus uniformes…ese era el de…- ¿eres de Crime Sorciere? –Cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, de hecho me encontraba esperando al prefecto Nekis para entregarle unas listas e informes para lo del evento que tendrá tu escuela, pero no llegaba –Dijo algo resignada- pero bueno después llegaste tu y creo que fue mejor ya que dices que eres el presidente del instituto.

-_"Crime Sorciere…¿tendrá que ver algo con Ultear?...lo dudo…" _–Pensaba.

-Aquí están los papeles que le dije al perfecto Nekins –Menciono ella sacando una carpeta de su mochila y colocándola en la mesa para que Lyon la tomara.

-Ah, sí –Contestó algo desorientado por su anterior pensamiento, bajo la mirada para mirar la carpeta y jalarla hacia él- gracias por su cooperación y su disponibilidad para querer ayudarnos en este evento.

-No hay porque, bueno no me lo agradezcas a mí, yo solo vine en representación del presidente de Crime Sorciere –Encogió sus hombros, poniéndose de pie al instante ganándose la mirada de Lyon- tengo que retirarme y volver a clases.

-Te acompaño a la salida, no quiero que pase lo de hace rato –Menciono algo avergonzado por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-Está bien, se arreglármelas pero ya que insistes no te detendré –Rio.

-Como sea –Mustio Lyon.

_Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias, en este caso Lyon solo tomo la carpeta y la joven su mochila. Durante el trayecto a la salida del instituto iban en silencio, Lyon iba releyendo algunas cosas que venían en la carpeta y ella mirando los pasillos del instituto, por otro lado algo distrajo un poco a Lyon en su mente, y era que no había detallado del todo bien a la muchacha y ni siquiera se había presentado con ella, solo había mencionado ser el presidente de Lamia Scale, y tampoco sabía el nombre de ella, alzo su mirada y la miro delante suyo detenerse, ¿tan pronto habían llegado?._

-Bueno –Se giró para ver a Lyon- gracias por acompañarme a la salida…¿ahmm? –Termino de decir esperando a escuchar el nombre del albuno.

-De nada –Contestó él y su cerebro hizo un "clic" como recordando algo- ¡ah!, Lyon, Lyon Bastia –Se presentó extendiendo su mano libre.

-Gracias Lyon –Imito el gesto y él iba a emitir palabra pero ella se adelanto- Meredy –Fue lo único que dijo para después soltarse de la estrechada de manos, para girarse e irse a su instituto.

_Lyon no dijo nada más que un asentimiento de con su cabeza, miró a donde ella iba y ahora si podía decirse a sí mismo que esa chica era un tanto extraña…tenía la piel blanca, no era tan alta, si acaso un poco más que la prima de Sherry, y por lo menos a él le llegaba como un poco menos debajo de su hombro, sus ojos eran verdes y bonitos, no iba a negarlo a pesar de que ella fuese rara si tenía unos bonitos ojos que parecían esmeraldas y cabe mencionar su cabello, era largo y con ondas en las puntas, brilloso y se miraba que era sumamente suave y de un color que…_

-Rosa... –Menciono quedadamente volviendo a dirigir su mirada a donde ella se había ido viendo como con cada paso su cabello se movía de un lado a otro, y así reafirmo lo que recién había mencionado- Desde aquí parase algodón de azúcar –Mustio sin muchas ganas girándose para irse nuevamente a su aula de clases.

_Camino por los pasillos leyendo las hojas que le faltaban de esa carpeta que le fue entregada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas de cierto grupillo de jovencitas que pertenecían a secundaria._

-¿Vieron de donde venían? –Cuestiono una.

-Parece que de la cafetería –Respondió otra.

-¿Lograron ver de qué instituto era ella? –Cuestiono Chelia.

-Yo sí al salir del baño, logre ver que en su chaleco tenía el escudo de Crime Sorciere.

-Ya decía yo que no era de ninguno de los institutos de por aquí cerca.

-Escuche el otro día que los alumnos de todos los grados de Crime Sorciere tienen un nivel intelectual sorprendente.

-Cierto, cierto yo también había escuchado eso y cabe mencionar que los alumnos son todos de familia adinerada o clase media alta, son muy pocos los becados de ese instituto.

-También mencionan que después de terminar los estudios universitarios logran conseguirte un muy buen puesto de trabajo dependiendo la carrera que estudiaste.

-Sí también escuche que está por encima de Sabertooth, Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale, todo porque el instituto de oración seis fue adjuntado a ellos, y todo para no derrumbar el viejo edificio donde estudian.

-¿¡Quieren dejar de hablar sobre eso!? –Mustio Chelia haciendo un puchero- me pone de nervios el solo pensar que tal vez Lyon se fije en ella…pero de algún modo lo dudo…

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto por las calles del centro iba caminando Meredy, con rumbo a Crime Sorciere, era algo largo el viaje hasta ese sector, no era tanto pero era el centro lo que estaba de intermedio y lo que hacía que se viese más largo el viaje a ese sector, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y atendió._

-¿Sí?...ah sí, ya lo hice…sí lo entregue personalmente al presidente del instituto ya que el prefecto Nekins estaba ocupado…no, no tuve ningún problema…¿el nombre del presidente de Lamia Scale?, Lyon Bastia –Escucho un pequeño bufido del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono- ¿está todo bien?, oye…te quería pedir un favor, no voy a poder volver al instituto porque…¿segur-…está bien…gracias por comprender, claro nos vemos de rato, adiós –Termino la llamada y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo del chaleco de su uniforme.

_Camino unas cuadras más, adentrándose más al centro y sus múltiples tiendas, restaurantes y de todo, dio unos pasos más hasta que se detuvo frente a un pequeño consultorio que se encontraba algo escondido entre los demás locales que había por allí, sin pensarlo entro dejando sonar la campanilla del lugar, se acerco a la recepción donde fue atendida por una joven de cabello rosa ligeramente esponjado._

-Perdón –Se disculpo sin razón aparente- ¿Tiene cita con el oftalmólogo?.

-Sí –Fue lo único que respondió.

-En un momento le informo, perdón –Volvió a disculparse sin razón aparente mientras tomaba el teléfono- Porlyusica, llego un paciente…está bien…disculpa –Llamo en dirección a donde estaba Meredy- el oftalmólogo dice que puedes pasar.

-Gracias –Menciono pasando la recepción para adentrarse a la oficina donde se indicaba que era del oftalmólogo, toco y solo escucho un "adelante" y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Buenos días.

-¿Qué se te ofrece muchacha? –Cuestiono desde atrás de un escritorio una mujer mayor de cabello color rosado y ojos color rojos.

-Me han mencionado por ahí que…usted es una de los mejores oftalmólogos...

-Efectivamente –Respondió la mujer mayor.

-Necesito su ayuda –Miró a Porlyusica de manera suplicante, por otro lado aquella mujer mayor no era del todo amable, pero sabía que hacía su trabajo bien con los pacientes, y al ver la manera en la que aquella muchacha le pidió ayuda, logró ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos, tampoco era que se doblegara mucho hacia los sentimentalismos, pero Meredy se miraba realmente desesperada.

_**To be continued...**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>chan chan chan~...bueno esté cap no es tan largo, pero hasta aquí llega lel, en fin...¿para que carajos necesitará ayuda con urgencia de un oftalmólogo Meredy?, pronto se sabrá jojo~, ¿Qué si habrá más parejas?, claro que yes!, ya se ha mencionado en el primer cap que habrá Gruvia, de echo es la segunda pareja principal para esté fanfic ewé, de rato se verán más parejillas ewe...en fin...no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que se entretengan leyendo esta cosa xD, espero sus beshos comentarios, nos leemos pronto, los amo (?).<strong>_

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
